


Davie

by SoftSlippers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlippers/pseuds/SoftSlippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Davie left America was all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davie

America walked home slowly and confused, what was dead? The Davie look-a-like told him that is what Davie was, but that made no sense; Davie was Davie, Davie was not dead.   
Seeing Davie lying in the box made America remember many cold winters and times before he met England, but he never knew what this feeling meant and why it left him so cold and alone.  
America wandered home, he left all the flowers with Davie but why didn't Davie say anything? Davie should've been happy that America brought him those flowers and he shouldn't of been asleep in the daytime. America remembered seeing Davie small so how did he grow up so quickly? America didn't know many of his people, England told him it was best to avoid talking with them.   
Davie was the only one of his people that he's ever actually interacted with. He knew the natives, but England always told him the natives were nothing more than savages, so America was not allowed to talk to them anymore.  
When America reached his house he opened the door and was surprised not to see England.  
"England?" America asked out loud, wasn't he going to stay this time?  
He went to the table and found a letter, he made out England's writing.  
'Dear America,  
I am deeply sorry for not staying for as long as I promised, but I had to complete some work and go back home. I wanted to bring you those flowers you were begging for, so I hope you make use with them. I will try to stay for longer next time and I am sure you can care for yourself until I do return.  
-England'  
America felt his eyes tear up and he dropped the letter, he began to cry and long for something he didn't understand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so sorry if it's not that good or not that long.


End file.
